


Украденная улыбка

by fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 (Box_of_Chocolates), Higitsune



Series: Соперник [2]
Category: Onmyouji | The Yin-Yang Master (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 09:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25348429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/fandom%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higitsune/pseuds/Higitsune
Summary: Двоюродная сестра Хиромасы теряет свою улыбку.
Relationships: Abe no Seimei/Minamoto no Hiromasa
Series: Соперник [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835722
Comments: 9
Kudos: 34
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, Все работы fandom Box of Chocolates 2020





	Украденная улыбка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stealing a Smile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/138101) by [glitterburn (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/glitterburn). 



> Иллюстрации подготовлены участником команды.  
> Переводчик также обитает [здесь.](https://furugitsune.diary.ru/)

Воловья повозка грохотала вдоль улицы Ниши-но-Тоин настолько быстро, насколько возничий мог гнать животное, но для Хиромасы этого было недостаточно. Он откинул узорчатые занавеси и выглянул наружу посмотреть, где они находятся — примерно на один джё (1) дальше, чем были, когда он выглядывал последний раз. Раздражённо рыкнув, он сбросил занавеси вниз, прикусил нижнюю губу и прижал к ней костяшки пальцев. 

— Не тревожься так, Хиромаса! — Сэймэй сидел напротив, откинувшись, вернее даже, почти элегантно развалившись и прикрыв лицо бледно-голубым веером, украшенным серебром.

— Как же я могу не тревожиться! — воскликнул Хиромаса, сопротивляясь желанию выглянуть из повозки в двенадцатый раз. — Моя бедная сестрица! Ей нужна моя помощь — твоя помощь, на самом деле, — наша помощь…

— Хм. Ты так и ответил дома. — Сэймэй отложил веер. Он выглядел усталым, бледнее обычного, и под глазами появились тёмные круги. — Напомни-ка мне ещё раз, зачем твоей двоюродной сестре понадобилась моя помощь?

— Наша помощь. Ты что, не слушал меня? Ну в самом деле, Сэймэй…

— Мой дорогой Хиромаса, я не спал всю ночь, проводя ритуалы и читая заклинания для Дайнагона (2), который решил, что его проклял один из заместителей. Всё это было утомительно до крайности, и я прекрасно спал, пока ты не ворвался ко мне и так грубо не разбудил.

— Я не был груб!

Сэймэй изящно выгнул бровь:

— Насколько я помню, ты ударил меня.

Хиромаса покраснел:

— Это был всего лишь шлепок. И я сделал это лишь потому, что ты не отвечал мне, когда я тебя тряс. А тряс я тебя очень сильно, я был встревожен. Я подумал, что ты болен, или в какой-нибудь глубокой медитации, или… или…

— Или спал, — закончил со вздохом Сэймэй и потянулся на подушках, заполнявших всё пространство повозки. Он забрал их все себе сразу же, как только влез в повозку, оставив Хиромасе лишь одну для сидения. Хиромаса полагал, что это был справедливый делёж, учитывая все обстоятельства, но его зад болел от тряски повозки, а до места назначения оставалось ещё несколько улиц.

Сэймэй зевнул, прикрывшись веером:

— Расскажи мне ещё раз про свою двоюродную сестру.

Собрав всё своё терпение, Хиромаса потёр руками лицо и проговорил медленно и раздельно, словно ребёнку:

— Кодаю потеряла свою улыбку.

— А. — Сэймэй выглянул из-за веера. — Я так и думал, ты уже говорил об этом.

Хиромаса уставился на него:

— Ты что же, думал, я шучу? Сэймэй! Я не стал бы шутить подобными вещами!

— Прости. Сейчас я весь внимание, уверяю тебя. — Голос Сэймэя стал затихать, глаза закрылись, и он свернулся калачиком на подушках.

В Хиромасе вскипело раздражение; он на руках и коленях преодолел небольшое расстояние, разделяющее их в повозке, схватил веер, с треском захлопнул его и легонько стукнул им Сэймэя по носу. Испуганно-изумленный взгляд Сэймэя почти заставил Хиромасу расхохотаться, но он подавил это желание и сохранил серьёзный вид.

— Кодаю — моя любимая двоюродная сестра. Чудесная юная девушка с потрясающим очарованием и красотой. Она добра, нежна и к тому же образованна, а ещё…

Сэймэй снова зевнул:

— Прости меня, Хиромаса, я и правда очень устал.

Хиромаса сердито уставился на него:

— Ладно, неважно. Кодаю проснулась сегодня утром, а её улыбка исчезла. У неё была самая красивая улыбка! Но она пропала, и, что бы мы ни делали, как бы ни пытались, ничто не смогло её вернуть.

— Боги! — произнёс Сэймэй, забрав свой веер и изучая его пластины из вишнёвого дерева. — Как необычно! А вы не пытались рассказать ей какую-нибудь шутку?

— Ну… да. Это было моей первой мыслью, когда её матушка, дама Хёэ, прислала ко мне посыльного, который и сообщил о трагедии. Но у моей тётушки чувство юмора весьма посредственное, а все известные мне шутки отнюдь не для ушек юной невинной девицы. — Хиромаса нахмурился при воспоминаниях. — Несколько домочадцев тоже пытались рассказывать Кодаю смешные истории, но она не смеялась. Даже тогда, когда все смеялись. И вот тогда я и понял, что, должно быть, её состояние весьма серьёзное.

— Ты мог бы попробовать её пощекотать, — предложил Сэймэй.

— Да как же я мог! — Хиромаса в изумлении сел прямо. — Она же незамужняя девушка! Щекотать её было бы совершенно непристойно!

Сэймэй улыбнулся.

— Так или иначе, — продолжил Хиромаса, сердито глядя на проказливое выражение лица Сэймэя, — семейство перепробовало всё. Даже сейчас целая толпа буддистских монахов поёт для неё сутры и…

— И она не находит это забавным?

— Сэймэй, будь серьёзнее, это все-таки серьёзное дело…

— Да-да-да, я об этом и говорю. — Раскрыв веер, Сэймэй со скучающим видом принялся вяло им помахивать.

Хиромаса стиснул зубы и подался вперёд:

— Утром её посетил один из твоих сослуживцев и сказал, что…

Веер замер.

— Кто?

Хиромаса раздражённо отмахнулся от вопроса:

— Да разве это имеет значение? Он сказал, что…

— Как это не имеет значения? — Сэймэй поднялся с подушек, почти оскорбленный. — Конечно, это имеет значение, не будь дураком! Большинство моих сослуживцев совершенно несостоятельны в оммё-до (3). Я бы не доверил им начертить даже прямую линию, не говоря уже о попытке прорицания.

Повозка вкатилась в яму. Возница снаружи кричал на вола, повозка трещала и раскачивалась, пока бедное животное старалось вытащить свою ношу из раскисшей земли. Хиромаса пытался сохранить достоинство, пока его болтало из стороны в сторону на одинокой подушке.

— Это был Акияма-но Санефуса. Я не вызывал его. Это моя тётушка.

— Что ж, этот хотя бы наименее посредственен, чем большинство. — Недовольство Сэймэя несколько угасло, и он откинулся обратно на гору подушек. — И что он сказал? 

— Что Кодаю не одержима.

— Ну хоть это хорошо.

— Но что касается её улыбки, у него не было ни ответа, ни объяснений.

Сэймэй щёлкнул веером:

— Я сказал, что он наименее посредственен. Но это вовсе не было похвалой его талантам.

— Обычно я, как и ты сам, нахожу твоё высокомерие занятным, но не сегодня. Не когда моя бедная сестрица так несчастна. — Хиромаса вздохнул, опустив плечи, и помолчал, пока не ощутил себя в полной мере олицетворением образа человека, страдающего от невероятного несчастья и тревоги. Он снова тяжко вздохнул. — Я не думаю, что мастер Санефуса на самом деле озаботился осмотром Кодаю. Всё время, что он провёл в доме, Санефуса выглядел отвлечённым, словно у него на уме были куда более важные вещи. Тётушка была крайне недовольна его отношением и сказала, что все мастера Инь-Ян ни на что не годны.

— Так и сказала? — Сэймэй слегка потянулся, глаза его блеснули.

— Да, так и сказала, — закивал Хиромаса.

— Ох, Хиромаса! — Сэймэй отложил веер и расхохотался. — Тебе нет нужды взывать к моему тщеславию. Ты же знаешь, я и так помогу твоей сестре.

Хиромаса улыбнулся и поднял занавес, снова выглядывая на улицу.

Дама Хёэ ожидала их в главном зале, стоя прямо и сложив руки на груди, напряжённо стиснув веер из тёмно-синей и белой бумаги. Хиромаса вошёл в комнату первым и поклонился, пытаясь показать спешку и волнение. Однако эффект его стараний был несколько смазан неторопливым появлением Сэймэя, особенно когда тот замедлил шаг, осматривая расписные ширмы, висящие на стенах свитки и китайский фарфор.

Хиромаса подал Сэймэю знак, чтобы тот поторопился, и снова поклонился, улыбаясь так, что заныли щёки. Сэймэй подошел и встал рядом с ним, с интересом глядя на даму Хёэ.

В ответ дама Хёэ вперила пристальный взгляд в Сэймэя и осмотрела его от загнутых носов замшевых сапог до верхушки лакированной шапочки, и лишь после этого заметила:

— Так вы и есть тот, кого называют Абэ-но Сэймэем?

— Да, это я, госпожа Хёэ. — Сэймэй, наконец, склонил голову в самом коротком поклоне, какой только смог исполнить.

Дама Хёэ фыркнула:

— Полагаю, вашим отцом был Абэ-но Ясуна?

— Именно так.

— Всего лишь старший шестой ранг, если я правильно помню. А вы, мастер Сэймэй?

— Младший пятый ранг. — Сэймэй бросил взгляд на Хиромасу.

Хиромаса мысленно поморщился. Он забыл предупредить друга о педантичной разборчивости тётки в отношении рангового этикета.

— Тётушка, — вмешался он и тут же получил ледяной взгляд дамы, — господин Сэймэй прибыл сюда по моей просьбе помочь Кодаю. Думаю, у нас не так много времени, чтобы тратить его попусту на светскую придирчивость.

— Мой дорогой племянник, у меня есть все основания соблюдать надлежащий протокол. — Дама Хёэ подняла веер, развернула и прикрыла им часть лица. — Я должна быть абсолютно уверена, что твой знакомый сведущ в своём деле, прежде чем я позволю ему осмотреть моё драгоценное дитя.

Закатывать глаза было неприлично, поэтому Хиромаса снова заставил себя улыбнуться.

— Тётушка, Сэймэй очень хорош. Он лучший оммёджи при дворе — нет, во всей Японии, ручаюсь головой! Уверяю тебя, нет никого лучше, кто бы подошёл для исцеления странного недуга, что напал на мою бедную сестрицу!

Дама снова фыркнула, но на этот раз оглядела Сэймэя уже оценивающе:

— Ну раз уж ты так высоко отзываешься о нём, полагаю, слухи должны быть правдивы.

Хиромаса издал громкий вздох:

— Только не нужно опять поминать все эти сплетни про лису…

— Я говорю о тех сплетнях, что вы любовники. — Дама Хёэ резко захлопнула веер об ладонь и уставилась на них острым взглядом.

Хиромаса почувствовал, как горит его лицо, и опустил взгляд:

— Тётя, может быть, пора повидаться с Кодаю?

— Да, — дама Хёэ повернулась, и шлейф её платья скользнул изящным росчерком модных цветов, — следуйте за мной. И скажи своему… другу ничего не трогать. 

Они проследовали за дамой, и Хиромаса бросил на Сэймэя извиняющийся взгляд, но по выражению лица Сэймэя казалось, это происшествие его лишь позабавило. Хиромаса с облегчением ускорил шаги, и они подошли к комнатам Кодаю. Несмотря ни на что, Хиромаса надеялся, что за время его отсутствия случилось чудо, и сестрица исцелилась, но над залом погребальным дымком висела аура тревоги. Две девушки-прислужницы с печальными лицами стояли с разнесчастным видом, а сама Кодаю скрылась за тканый занавес без узоров. 

— Доченька, — позвала дама Хёэ, и её голос зазвенел по всей комнате, — снова пришёл твой двоюродный брат. С ним его… друг, мастер Сэймэй из Оммё-рё (4). Не смущайся, девочка моя, с тобой я и прислужницы, так что выходи и позволь мастеру Сэймэю осмотреть тебя.

Кодаю мгновение поколебалась, затем появилась из-за занавеса и присела на зелено-чёрный татами. Грудь Хиромасы снова сжалась от горя. Маленькая девочка, которую он так любил дразнить в детстве и играть с ней в мяч, выросла в прелестную девушку пятнадцати лет, но её улыбка — черта, которую Хиромаса любил больше всего — исчезла с её лица. У Кодаю всё ещё был рот, но он больше не был похож на человеческий. Скорее, он напоминал рот сома — им можно было говорить и есть, но он стал бесформенным, бесцветным и неспособным выражать эмоции.

Хиромаса тревожно вздохнул и посмотрел на Сэймэя. Его друг не выказал ни ужаса, ни жалости, ничто не выдавало его, кроме слегка приподнятых бровей. Не дожидаясь приглашения, он присел на пол перед Кодаю и принялся изучать её лицо.

— Интересно… — пробормотал Сэймэй, скорее про себя, нежели для остальных, но дама Хёэ услышала.

— Он сказал: «Интересно»! Что это за диагноз такой, я вас спрашиваю? — Она смерила Сэймэя ледяным взглядом. — Здесь уже был ваш сослуживец, мастер Санефуса. Он не сказал, что состояние Кодаю «интересное». Он был куда более озабочен. Он дал ей выпить травяной настой, но, разумеется, это не помогло. Затем он имел дерзость поинтересоваться, не было ли в нашей семье каких-либо необычных случаев состояния здоровья. Как он только посмел предположить такое! Он хотел потрогать Кодаю, но я не позволила. Он уже щупал её пульс. Разве не должен человек, обладающий знаниями в таких вопросах, уметь узнавать по пульсу, что беспокоит больного? Не так ли, мастер Сэймэй?

Сэймэй зевнул.

Глаза Кодаю распахнулись в изумлении, и Хиромасе показалось, что он увидел проблеск веселья в её чертах, однако она сдержала себя.

Дама Хёэ застыла.

— Что же… — произнёсла она после долгого молчания, — что же… Что за невоспитанное существо твой друг, племянник! Неужели мужчины младшего пятого ранга все такие? Какой ужас. Подозреваю, тебе это кажется забавным. Я полагаю…

— Нет, тётушка, — попытался смягчить её Хиромаса. — Сэймэй вовсе не хотел быть грубым. Он не спал всю ночь, помогая Дайнагону избавиться от опасного проклятья.

— Дайнагону? — Дама Хёэ быстро заморгала, переваривая эту новость. — Он человек утончённый и известен своим превосходным вкусом в выборе окружения. Хм-м… Не спал всю ночь, говоришь… И как, его заклинания были успешны?

— Эм-м… — Хиромаса вдруг осознал, что вообще-то даже не поинтересовался о результате. 

Он взглянул на Сэймэя, тот кивнул. 

— Да, — продолжил Хиромаса, вернув на лицо самую сиятельную улыбку для тётки. — Я рад сообщить, что заклинания Сэймэя были полностью успешными.

Дама Хёэ кивнула:

— Рада это слышать. Возможно, он сможет исцелить мою дорогую Кодаю после того, как… — она оборвала свои слова воплем неверия и оскорблённого достоинства. 

Хиромаса обернулся к Сэймэю и увидел, что тот положил одну руку Кодаю на плечо, а расставленными пальцами другой накрыл её рот. На щеках Кодаю заалел прелестный румянец, а взгляд стал томным. 

Вспомнив, как женщины вели себя, когда Сэймэй изгонял из них злых духов, Хиромаса издал испуганный вскрик. Бросившись к Сэймэю, он схватил его за ткань каригину (5) на спине и потащил в сторону.

— Ты же сказал, что она не одержима!

— Это Акияма-но Санефуса так сказал. — Сэймэй выпрямился, поправляя воротники своих одежд, ободряюще улыбнулся Кодаю и поднял взгляд на Хиромасу. — Кстати, она и в самом деле не одержима. Я просто пытался определить, смогу ли я вернуть её улыбку с помощью точечного массажа.

— Ох, — отступил Хиромаса, смутившись. — И как, ты сможешь?

— Нет, — Сэймэй снова улыбнулся Кодаю, — но попробовать стоило. Как и вот что — госпожа Кодаю, вы не слышали историю о некой даме третьего ранга, попавшей в ужасно неловкую ситуацию с простым носильщиком? По-видимому, она…

Хиромаса не услышал окончания истории, поскольку Сэймэй быстро приблизился к Кодаю и зашептал в её ухо. Что бы там ни произошло между знатной дамой и носильщиком, это было, несомненно, совершенно скандально, потому что Кодаю краснела и издавала звуки, похожие на смех, а в глазах плясали смешинки, — но она так и не улыбнулась.

Дама Хёэ решительно шагнула к ним:

— Мастер Сэймэй, будьте любезны прекратить свою досужую болтовню! Моя дочь не интересуется подобными сплетнями. Извольте немедленно приступить к лечению, иначе вы — и мой племянник — будете выдворены из дома.

Сэймэй со вздохом отсел на приличествующее расстояние от Кодаю.

— Госпожа Хёэ, вы должны порадоваться, что, несмотря на несчастье, у вашей дочери всё ещё сохранилось редкое чувство юмора. И мне действительно очень жаль, что её улыбка была украдена.

— Украдена?.. — эхом отозвалась дама Хёэ.

Хиромаса посмотрел на сестру и заметил, что выражение её лица потускнело, она опустила глаза. В волнении он присел на корточки рядом с Сэймэем:

— Кто-то украл её улыбку?

— Да, — ответил Сэймэй, понизив голос до мягкого тембра, который Хиромаса слышал раньше всего несколько раз. — И вы знаете почему, не так ли, госпожа Кодаю?

Она снова подняла на него поражённый взгляд.

— Я? — Она стрельнула глазами в сторону матери, затем снова остановила взгляд на Сэймэе. — Вы спрашиваете моего мнения?

Из-за безгубого рта её слова звучали странно.

Сэймэй одарил её ободряющей улыбкой:

— Да, госпожа, именно так.

— Но… — Она снова бросила взгляд на мать, на этот раз настороженный. Голос её упал почти до шёпота. — Вы мне не поверите.

Сэймэй придвинулся ближе:

— А вы попробуйте.

— Это из-за… — прошептала Кодаю, побледнев, и глаза её наполнились слезами, — это из-за среднего капитана Юкиёши.

Дама Хёэ, согнувшаяся почти пополам, чтобы расслышать шёпот дочери, с воплем ужаса резко выпрямилась.

— Мужчина!!! Это случилось из-за мужчины?!

— Средний капитан Юкиёши?.. — поторил Хиромаса, ощущая слабость в животе. Как будто было недостаточно того, что почти половина придворных дам была влюблена в этого Юкиёши! Как будто было недостаточно того, что Хиромасе пришлось положиться на хитрость Сэймэя, чтобы победить его в придворном состязании по стрельбе из лука! Не то, чтобы Сэймэй и вправду творил какие-то заклинания, но ведь не в этом дело! Как будто было недостаточно, что Юкиёши был любимым компаньоном самого императора за обедом! Так ещё у него хватило наглости играть шутки с Кодаю!

— Средний капитан Юкиёши!!! — вскричал Хиромаса, вскакивая на ноги и размахивая руками. — Что за возмутительный негодяй! Я вызову его на поединок! Я… Я…

— Ты выведешь свою тётушку вместе с её визгом из комнаты и дашь мне спокойно поработать, — сказал Сэймэй и уселся, многозначительно глядя на Хиромасу.

Хиромаса глубоко вздохнул, посмотрел на плачущую сестру, а затем на тётку, которая шагала туда-сюда, визгливо бранясь то на Среднего капитана Юкиёши, то на свою дочь за то, что она поощряла заигрывания такого мерзавца.

Сэймэй шутливо сделал вид, что пытается застрелить даму Хёэ из лука. Хиромаса оскалился в ухмылке, затем принял приличествующий вид и подошел к даме Хёэ.

— Тётушка, мы все пережили ужасное потрясение. Позвольте мне устроить вас где-нибудь вместе с вашими женщинами и чашей вина, чтобы прийти в себя…

Всё ещё пронзительно крича, дама Хёэ, тем не менее, позволила ему отвести себя в свои покои. Её прислужницы сразу же бросились к ней, и, как только она их увидела, тут же принялась пересказывать всё произошедшее, с каждым разом приукрашивая всё больше и больше.

Хиромаса подождал, пока тётка скрылась в своих комнатах, и поспешил обратно. Две прислужницы сидели позади Кодаю, разглаживая её волосы и поправляя и без того расправленные слои её одежд. Кодаю уже перестала плакать и сидела прямо, сложив руки на коленях, лицо было спокойным, хотя подбородок всё ещё подрагивал. Когда Хиромаса вошёл, Кодаю и Сэймэй посмотрели на него.

Сэймэй кивнул:

— Ну что ж, госпожа Кодаю, может быть, теперь вы расскажете нам об отношениях, которые связывают вас со средним капитаном Юкиёши?

Это имя жгло, как клеймо. Хиромаса заставил себя не обращать внимания и устроился рядом с Сэймэем, ожидая, когда сестра заговорит.

Кодаю встретилась с ним взглядом, высоко держа голову:

— Прости, братец. Я и не думала влюбляться в него, но Юкиёши такой добрый…

— Добрый?! — моргнул Хиромаса. Доброта совсем не была тем качеством, которое могло бы прийти на ум при мысли об этом самодовольном и слишком красивом капитане. 

— Ты думаешь, он беспутник, и моя матушка так считает, — Кодаю укоризненно посмотрела на Хиромасу, — но он вовсе не такой. Он пришёл мне на помощь три месяца назад, когда наша воловья повозка была захвачена в западной части города. Я отправилась туда вместе с подругой и прислужницами купить книгу — да, я знаю, это была опасная задумка, и матушка никогда не позволила бы мне ни этого путешествия, ни покупки книги, поэтому я солгала ей, что мы едем в Шинсэн-эн (6) любоваться цветами.

Глаза Кодаю непокорно сверкнули, и у Хиромасы не хватило духа отругать её.

— И что же случилось? — спросил он.

— Мы попали в уличную драку. Я не знаю, как всё это началось. Вот только что мы болтали и смеялись внутри повозки, а дальше всё, что я помню, это как нас швыряло из стороны в сторону, будто соломенных кукол, вокруг нас собралась толпа, все эти люди колотили по повозке и рвали занавеси. Мы были перепуганы до смерти.

От воспоминаний на лице Кодаю отразился пережитый страх. Она покачала головой:

— Это он спас нас. Средний капитан Юкиёши. Он примчался на белом коне, выхватил из ножен меч и разогнал весь этот сброд…

Хиромаса хмыкнул и отвёл взгляд.

— Он был так героически прекрасен, братец! — Кодаю подалась вперёд в своём желании рассказать свою историю. — Он подъехал к нам и поклялся защищать нас до конца дня. Но, честно говоря, после всего пережитого мы просто хотели вернуться домой. Он сопровождал нас, ведя лошадь позади повозки, и мы разговаривали через занавес. Я рассказала ему о книге, которую хотела купить. И он заставил меня поклясться никогда больше не ездить в западную часть города. Он проводил нас до самого дома, затем попрощался и ускакал. Представь моё удивление, когда на следующий день мне принесли обёрнутую в шелк посылку. Я сказала матушке, что это подарок от моей подруги, но это было от него — от Юкиёши! Он купил для меня ту книгу! — Кодаю прелестно покраснела. — Разумеется, я написала ему благодарственное письмо, и мы начали переписываться втайне от всех. И теперь он говорит, что хочет жениться на мне.

Хиромаса прочистил горло:

— Он уже женат.

Кодаю терпеливо посмотрела на него:

— Жена старше его вдвое и постоянно уединяется в монастыре в Тамбе. Ни я не стану ревновать к ней, ни она ко мне.

— Я не желаю, чтобы ты стала младшей женой. Даже если его главной жены нет в столице, мне всё равно это не нравится. — Хиромаса дёрнул торчащую из шва нитку на накидке, не в силах посмотреть сестре в глаза. — Кодаю, ты моя любимая двоюродная сестра. Я не могу себе позволить отдать тебя человеку, который не будет тебя ценить. Я категорически не согласен на такую партию, когда он едва ли не самый отъявленный обольститель при дворе.

— Ах, Хиромаса! — Кодаю жестом велела прислужницам оставить её в покое и встала, длинные волосы скользнули по полу. — Он объяснил мне свое поведение. Да, он любезничает со всеми, но он не подлец. Я верю ему. А ты, напротив, веришь его репутации, и потому даже не удосужился понять, если ли в этом хоть крупица правды. 

Сэймэй покосился на Хиромасу:

— А госпожа Кодаю в чём-то права.

— Замечательно. Значит, он святой. — Хиромаса со вздохом потёр рукой лицо. — И как это привело к потере твоей улыбки?

Кодаю снова опустилась на татами:

— Я уже говорила, что была в тот день в западной части города не одна. Моя подруга тоже влюбилась в Среднего капитана. Поначалу мне это даже казалось забавным — наши вкусы совершенно не совпадают, и всё же мы восхищались одним и тем же мужчиной, и это было так замечательно — иметь возможность доверять подруге и обсуждать лучшие качества Юкиёши…

Хиромаса издал придушенный звук.

Сэймэй резко посмотрел на него и вернул всё внимание Кодаю:

— И вы признались подруге, что он вам писал.

— Да. — Кодаю опустила взгляд, и свет угас в её глазах. — Наверное, это было моей ошибкой. Я просто хотела поделиться с ней своим счастьем. Я вовсе не хотела причинить ей боль — я даже не представляла, что её привязанность к нему была настолько сильной. Я думала, что только для меня это всё на самом деле, а для неё это так… любовь, которой любят героев романов — как нечто отдалённое и мимолётное.

— А она ревновала, — сказал Сэймэй.

Кодаю кивнула и затеребила край китайской накидки.

— Когда я сказала ей, что Юкиёши хочет жениться на мне, она ответила, что отвоюет его у меня. Она сказала, что не остановится ни перед чем, чтобы победить меня и получить его. Я думала, она будет пытаться соблазнить его, но, боюсь, что она решила вместо этого напасть на меня. — Она подняла руку и прикрыла свой безгубый рот.

— Позвольте угадать, — тихо произнёс Сэймэй, — средний капитан Юкиёши говорил вам, что ему нравится ваша улыбка.

Кодаю прикрыла лицо рукавом:

— Он сказал, что моя улыбка для него как поэзия.

Хиромаса закатил глаза и фыркнул.

— Госпожа Кодаю, — Сэймэй наклонился к ней и прикоснулся к рукаву, убирая её руку от лица, — назовите мне имя вашей подруги.

Она распахнула глаза:

— Поклянитесь мне не причинять ей вреда. Она и так достаточно страдала.

— Клянусь. — Сэймэй склонил голову. — Итак, её имя?

— Накахиме, — тяжело вздохнула Кодаю. — Недавно здесь был её дядя. Оммёджи Акияма-но Санефуса.

— Это возмутительно! — произнёс Хиромаса, когда они прошли уже три с половиной квартала по направлению к дому Акиямы. — Просто возмутительно, что один из твоих сослуживцев опустился так низко. Ввязаться в пустяковую ссору двух молодых девиц! Особенно когда к ней причастен этот средний капитан Юкиёши!

Сэймэй хихикнул:

— Тебе нужно пересмотреть своё предвзятое отношение относительно этого господина, Хиромаса. Он скоро станет твоим двоюродным братом.

Хиромаса уставился на него:

— Что же, выходит, они предназначены друг другу судьбой для брака?

Сэймэй снова хихикнул.

— Думаю, я смог бы научиться относиться к нему с приязнью. Но только ради Кодаю, — проворчал Хиромаса. — И всё равно я никак не могу понять, почему она хочет стать его младшей женой.

— Она любит его, — мягко сказал Сэймэй, — а он любит её. В нашем мире такое случается довольно редко. Поверь мне, Хиромаса, — они будут счастливы вместе.

— Ах, прекрасно, прекрасно. — Хиромаса пнул кусок засохшей грязи, заставив её прыгать вдоль улицы. — Раз ты так говоришь, я поверю. Как только улыбка Кодаю вернётся, я поговорю с тётушкой Хёэ насчет этой партии.

Они прошли какое-то расстояние в молчании. Хиромаса попытался подумать о Среднем капитане Юкиёши непредвзято. Оставив в стороне тот факт, что этот Юкиёши был слишком красив и чересчур обаятелен, Хиромаса решил, что всё же было в нём и хорошее. Например, что он проиграл Хиромасе в состязании по стрельбе из лука. Или что он поспешил на помощь Кодаю и её подруге. Или что он ухаживал за Кодаю с уважением и любовью. Без сомнения, в нём были и иные безукоризненные черты, но сейчас с него хватит и этого. Если Кодаю, сделав свой выбор, будет счастлива, то Хиромаса её поддержит.

— Я до сих пор не могу поверить, что мастер Санефуса вовлёк себя в этот заговор, — сказал Хиромаса, когда они уже приближались к дому Акиямы. 

— Он не делал этого.

— Не делал? — остановился Хиромаса.

Сэймэй повернулся к нему:

— Я уже говорил тебе, что считаю Санефусу наименее посредственным из всех моих сослуживцев. А это означает, что я верю — он не нарушает основные заповеди нашего ремесла. Думаю, сейчас мы обнаружим, что госпожа Накахиме взяла дела в свои руки, и теперь её несчастный дядя пытается найти способ исправить то, что она натворила.

Хиромаса задумался:

— Возмутительно!

Они прошли ещё квартал и замедлили шаг у нужного дома. У закрытых ворот стоял дородный слуга, с подозрением посмотревший на Хиромасу и Сэймэя.

— Мой господин и его семья сегодня не принимают.

— Чепуха, — сказал Сэймэй и взмахнул рукой.

Ворота с треском распахнулись. Слуга разинул рот в изумлении, а затем бросился со всех ног в дом, зовя господина. Мгновение спустя Акияма-но Санефуса вышел на энгаву (7), выглядя растерянным и усталым. Поначалу он изумлённо уставился на них, но затем его лицо прояснилось.

— Сэймэй! И господин Хиромаса, как мило с вашей стороны нанести визит в день, когда я не принимаю гостей…

Сэймэй неспешно прошёл через внутренний двор и поднялся на энгаву.

— Уверен, тебе нужна моя помощь. Твоя племянница здесь? — Он прошел мимо Санефусы, даже не попытавшегося остановить его, и ступил в главный зал.

— Э-э… Да. Это дочь моего старшего брата. Она там, внутри. — Санэфуса нервно стиснул руки, не в состоянии решить, последовать ли ему за Сэймэем или как полагается принять Хиромасу. Вертя головой и глядя то на одного, то на другого, Санефуса проговорил:

— Сэймэй, я должен тебя предупредить, что…

Хиромаса поспешил за Сэймэем, чтобы ничего не упустить.

— Всё в порядке, мастер Санефуса, мы уже знаем, что случилось.

— Уже знаете? — Санефуса посмотрел на него с облегчением. — Ох. Хорошо. Возможно, Сэймэй сможет найти какой-нибудь способ отменить заклятье. Это так хлопотно! Я потратил на это всё утро и всё ещё топчусь на месте. 

Он показал дорогу, и Хиромаса осмотрелся вокруг, разглядывая обстановку и ширмы. Во внутреннем саду за главным залом играли несколько детей под присмотром группки мужчин и женщин.

Санефуса заметил, куда смотрел Хиромаса.

— Я велел им выйти из дома, — пояснил он. — Мой брат благословлён обильным потомством. Я подумал, лучше держать маленьких детей подальше от их старшей сестры, когда она выглядит так… когда она так тяжко страдает.

Хиромаса пробормотал что-то подходящее случаю и проследовал за Санефусой к укромному уголку за занавесом в дальнем конце комнаты. Занавес был откинут, а Сэймэй сидел на корточках напротив юной женщины.

— А, Сэймэй, ты нашёл её! — остановился Санефуса. — И что ты думаешь? Её можно исцелить?

Сэймэй повернулся, и тут Хиромаса увидел девушку. Он едва удержал крик ужаса. У Накахиме было два рта, один над другим — очаровательная улыбка и жалкая гримаса.

— Это же улыбка Кодаю! — выпалил Хиромаса.

Сэймэй упреждающе посмотрел на него:

— Довольно.

Потрясённый Хиромаса поклонился:

— Простите меня, госпожа Накахиме. Просто… я не ожидал…

Накахиме опустила голову и хлюпнула носом.

— Ты можешь исцелить её? — снова спросил Санефуса, по-видимому, не обратив внимания на допущенный Хиромасой промах в хороших манерах.

— О да, я смогу её исцелить, — сказал Сэймэй, снова обращая свой взгляд на девушку. — Если госпожа Накахиме желает быть исцелённой, то смогу. Если она раскаивается в своём дурном поступке, который она совершила по отношению к своей подруге, госпоже Кодаю.

Накахиме расплакалась.

— Я раскаиваюсь! Я не думала, что так получится! — она говорила обоими ртами. — Я никогда не хотела причинить вред Кодаю! Я думала, что если её улыбка станет уродливой, она перестанет нравиться Юкиёши, и он предпочтёт ей меня!

Санефуса вздохнул:

— Глупая девочка попыталась сотворить заклинание, которое она нашла в одной из моих книг династии Тан. Сколько раз я твердил брату: если хочешь дать образование дочерям, обучай их правильно! Но разве стал бы он меня слушать? Конечно нет. И потому, что он пренебрёг уроками китайского языка для Накахиме, всё это и произошло. Несовершенное, неполное заклинание.

Хиромаса моргнул:

— Девушкам ни к чему учить китайский язык.

— Ба, да чего тут бояться? — Санефуса раздражённо встряхнул рукавами. — Если бы племянница учила китайский, она бы сотворила правильное заклинание, и мне не пришлось бы тратить полдня впустую, пытаясь его отменить.

Сэймэй усмехнулся:

— Что ж, Санефуса, давай вернём улыбку законной владелице. Будь любезен, шелковичную бумагу — самую плотную, что у тебя есть — и чашу с водой.

Санефуса принёс необходимое, и Хиромаса стал наблюдать, как Сэймэй склонился над чашей и начал вычерчивать пальцем символы на поверхности воды. Бумагу он держал в левой руке и рисовал на ней мокрым пальцем, пока бумага не раскисла. Отвернувшись от любопытного сослуживца, Сэймэй начал нашёптывать на бумагу, его слова всё ускорялись и ускорялись, как вдруг он подскочил и пришлёпнул мокрую бумагу поверх ртов Накахиме.

Поражённая девушка пискнула и попыталась отвернуться, но Сэймэй крепко прижимал руку к её ртам, а затем произнёс приказ на незнакомом Хиромасе языке и оторвал бумагу от лица девушки.

Накахиме взвизгнула и прижала руки к лицу. Когда она осознала, что её черты вернулись к ней, ужас превратился в радость, и она разразилась слезами.

Сэймэй позволил Хиромасе лицезреть весьма нервирующее зрелище — отпечатавшуюся на бумаге очаровательную улыбку двоюродной сестры, а затем свернул бумагу, опустил её в чашу с водой, пробормотал заклинание и снова сел. И бумага, и улыбка растворились в воде.

Хиромаса подался вперёд, уставившись в чашу.

— Улыбка — она ведь вернулась к Кодаю?

— Да. — Сэймэй расправил рукава. — Конечно, мы вернемся в дом твоей тётушки проверить, но здесь не должно быть каких-либо осложнений. Это самое действенное заклинание для возврата потерянных вещей их законным владельцам.

— И даже улыбок?

— И даже улыбок. — Сэймэй встал и опустил занавес перед всё ещё рыдающей Накахиме. — Может быть, её матушке стоит навестить её.

Санефуса обеспокоенно кашлянул:

— Ты ведь не накажешь её, Сэймэй?

Сэймэй покачал головой.

— Твоя племянница должна быть счастлива, что у неё такая подруга. Я поклялся госпоже Кодаю, что не причиню вреда госпоже Накахиме. — Он помолчал, затем продолжил совсем другим тоном. — Но ты, Санефуса, должен держать свои книги подальше от любопытных глаз. Человеческое сердце может искушать желание сотворить даже самое безобидное заклинание, но, если войти во вкус, это может заманить на куда более опасный путь.

— Ох, ты прав. О боги! — Санефуса сжал руки и нахмурился. — Я всегда считал, что эти книги нужно держать не в доме, а где-то ещё. Здесь так много детей — я всегда боялся, что они могут их испортить, но никогда не задумывался, что кто-нибудь из них на самом деле попытается воспользоваться ими. О боги! Думаю, я должен оставить их в Оммё-рё, но я уверен, что кто-нибудь из наших наименее заслуживающих доверия сослуживцев позаимствует их и больше не вернёт…

Он помолчал, ещё больше нахмурившись, но затем лицо его просияло.

— Сэймэй, ты не мог бы взять мои книги? Правда, это всего лишь скудное собрание. Я был бы тебе очень признателен, если бы ты присмотрел за ними ради меня.

Сэймэй широко улыбнулся:

— Буду рад.

— Ты ведь всё это заранее продумал, да? — Хиромаса тащился зигзагом по улице в направлении тёткиного дома, навьюченный тяжелой грудой книг и свитков. — Признайся, Сэймэй. Признайся, не то я сброшу эти книги прямо в грязь.

Сэймэй рассмеялся:

— Я не думал об этом, но признаюсь, что воспользовался удобным случаем. Я уже очень давно хотел добраться до некоторых из этих текстов. А тут такая чудесная оказия!

— Мне это кажется немного нечестным. Тем более, что нести их все приходится мне, — проворчал Хиромаса. — Как будто у меня и без того не был тяжелый день! В самом деле, Сэймэй, порой мне интересно, зачем я вообще встаю из постели по утрам.

— Не унывай, Хиромаса, — ответил Сэймэй с озорным блеском в глазах. — Думаю, тебе ещё предстоит улаживать брачный вопрос.

Хиромаса застонал:

— Если бы я только мог уговорить тётушку Хёэ позволить Кодаю выйти замуж за этого среднего капитана Юкиёши…

Сэймэй улыбнулся ему выводящей из себя улыбкой:

— О, ты справишься с этим.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Джё равняется 3,03 м.  
> 2\. Дайнагон — старший советник  
> 3\. Оммё-до — традиционное японское оккультное учение об Инь и Ян, пришедшее в Японию из Китая в начале VI века как система совершения предсказаний, изгнания злых духов и защиты от проклятий. По сути, смесь даосизма, синтоизма, буддизма, китайской философии и естественных наук.  
> 4\. Оммё-рё — императорское ведомство оммё-до.  
> 5\. Каригину — т.н. «охотничий костюм», когда-то использовался аристократами на соколиной охоте, со временем стал одеждой аристократии и синтоистских священнослужителей.  
> 6\. Шинсэн-эн — небольшой цветочный сад с прудами в центре Хэйан-кё (сейчас Киото).  
> 7\. Энгава — открытая терраса на опорах под крышей, огибающая с двух или трёх сторон традиционный японский дом.


End file.
